


Home is wherever I'm with you

by Stickyouinawormhole13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickyouinawormhole13/pseuds/Stickyouinawormhole13
Summary: In which, Keith and Lance contemplate the meaning of home.





	Home is wherever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> [For my pal, PostScratch](http://postscratch.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it, dude! <3
> 
> this my fist ever one shot, pls be kind XD
> 
> The title is from Home by Edward Sharpe and Magnetic Zeroes

Keith had found Lance sitting by the beach.

 

His eyelashes fluttered, opening and reopening like a blossoming flower. He can’t help it. The delicate eyelashes had responded to the salty air. Now it just stared into the rhythmic waves that crashed upon white sands.

 

A place built better than any man made wonder… or well any humanoid wonder. It’s not exactly a beach, but it’s close. There’s water, there’s sand, and tiny fish-like creatures. There’s a few floating islands in the air. It reminded Keith of that shitty avatar movie, but he won’t lie. The world of Pandora was beautiful, but it could never compare to the magnificent planet they were in currently.

 

Waves of aquamarine light fell against the white sand like splattering blue paint on a blank canvas. This world felt much more free. The smell of nectar from luminescent flowers drifting into the wind that silently whispered into Keith’s ears. It was the perfect place to wander your thoughts. 

 

Keith walked towards the lonely figure. Lance turned his head back to see him. The sun glared behind him, wrapping his body with an orange glow. Like a candle flickering in the distance. 

 

“What are you doing?” Keith asked bluntly as usual. 

 

“Chilling,” Lance said, “something that you should do.”

 

“I can be chill,” Keith said, plopping next to him. “I’m chilling.”

 

Lance scoffed, but amusement was in his eyes. “Sure you are, Mullet.”

 

Lance had taken his shoes off, leaving them bare. The waves lapped against the sand. Lance revelled in its cool temperature. It was just like home.

 

“You thinking about something?” Keith asked, leaning forward, cheek pressed against his knee. He looked like a small child in wonder. “You should do that more often.”

 

“Oh haha,” Lance said dryly, “but yeah, I’m thinking about home.”

 

“Home?”

 

“Cuba,” Lance said with a sigh. “Varadero Beach looked just like this.”

 

“I’ve never been anywhere outside my state,” Keith said, biting his lip. “Tell me about it.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Home,” Keith said.

 

“Well, where do I start?” Lance said, leaning back on his arms, fingers digging through the sand. “I guess you could say the beach was first and foremost was the best. Clear water, white sand, and the marine life. I swam with the sharks once.”

 

Keith nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“Home is not exactly a place per se,” Lance said, “Home is where you feel your most comfortable, somewhere you can just let yourself feel vulnerable and no one would judge. Complete solace.  Shelter might be the word…? I don’t know, man. I was never really good with English.”

 

“No, I understand,” Keith said, “you’ve described it perfectly.”

 

“Well, thank you for listening to Professor McClain,” Lance joked. “A for effort.”

 

Keith snorted, shaking his head. 

 

“What’s your home?” Lance asked suddenly. 

 

“My home?” Keith repeated the question. “I don’t know.”

 

“The shack?”

 

“Hell no,” Keith said, remembering the isolation and lonely tears that placed held. “Never that place. The garrison wasn’t home too. I’m thinking that I’m just a wanderer.”

 

“Even a wanderer has a home,” Lance said wisely. Keith looked at him, watching the way his eyes turned even bluer than the ocean. “It could be us.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean us… Voltron,” Lance said, biting his lip. “The team, you know.”

 

“Oh,” Keith said simply. “I guess you’re right.”

 

“I...I miss my family,” Lance said turning away, staring into the sunset. Small tears trickled on his cheeks from intense light. “Everyday for as long I could remember, whenever I placed my helmet on and rode blue, strapped the bayard against my hip, shooting bad guys and liberating all these people… I’ve always wondered if I will ever make it back home.”

 

“Lance…”

 

“Keith, I’m the weakest link,” Lance said, full-on crying. “My chances are so slim. I’m not a genius like Hunk and Pidge. I don’t have the leadership skills like Shiro….I’m certainly not  **_you._ ** I’m just stupid ole’ Lance.”

 

“That’s not true,” Keith said weakly. 

 

“Tell me, how many times have I almost died?” Lance said with a laugh. “Jesus Christ, I’m one lucky son of a bitch to make it up to this point. I just don’t know when that luck is going to run out.”

 

“You’re going home,” Keith said resolutely, grabbing Lance’s shoulders. “Okay? I’ll make sure of it. You’re going to make it home. I swear. I promise. I’ll protect you.”

 

“Keith,” Lance started. 

 

“I’m going to protect my home, my family from any kind of danger,” Keith said, gripping his shoulders. “You are going to come home to Varadero safe and sound. I’m scared too Lance, I don’t know if I’m ever going to make it back home to you guys, but I’m going to do my best to stop Zarkon and the Galra. You should too, don’t ever doubt your skills, Sharpshooter.”

 

Without any warning, Lance grabbed Keith’s face, and smashed lips together. Keith’s eyes widened, but fluttered to a close softly. It wasn’t a good kiss. Actually, it was really bad, terrible even. There’s too much tongue, teeth clashing against each other, nose squished painfully. It was a really bad kiss, but somehow, Keith found himself responding to it. 

 

The pulled apart in heavy breaths. 

 

Lance grinned, resting his forehead against Keith’s, his breath mingling with Keith’s. 

 

“Thank Mullet,” Lance whispered. “I needed that.”

 

“Uh, me too,” Keith squeaked. He was probably looking like a tomato. 

 

Lance laughed.

  
  



End file.
